This invention is generally related to devices for the treatment of lymphedema and more particularly to a positive pressure pump which will serve the users needing numerous sequential, discrete, distributions of gases or liquids in specific time intervals. This invention is related to devices used in medicine (e.g. durable medical equipment like Sequential Lymphedema Pump), medical and general chemical laboratories requiring numerous sequential, discrete, distributions of gases and liquids in specific time intervals.